


Nobody Knew the Widower - Perfectworldshipping Poem Fic (Sort Of Not Really)

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, I’m not sure, M/M, Thats what matters, but I have fun writing it, but it’s so vaguely and bluntly spoken of that it wouldn’t scare people tbh, either way uh, fic for a friend, i can’t call this a poem it’s just vague writing, i mean IT IS A BIG DEAL..., implication of death, its not really that big of a deal so I didn’t tag it as a warning, just in case, kind of., perfectworldshipping - Freeform, poem fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Widower[ wid-oh-er ]nouna man who has lost his spouse by death, and has not remarried.





	Nobody Knew the Widower - Perfectworldshipping Poem Fic (Sort Of Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird poem I made. It’s based off of being as vague as possible while still following along some sort of narrative.
> 
> Wait can you call this a poem? I would say it’s like a monologue but not really. I dunno, it’s kind of weird. 
> 
> Just before you start, understand this;
> 
> The Killer = Lysandre  
> The Widower = Sycamore 
> 
> Everything else is up to interpretation as to what it means, so feel free to comment. 
> 
> I’m not even sure as to what this is supposed to be truly about. It’s just a little thing I made for a friend.

No one knew the Killer. 

He was said to hold an almost magical touch, despite being human.   
The Killer’s looks, nobody knew,   
Yet everyone understood who he was. 

No one knew the widower.   
He was said to lose his true love, a soulmate as was told.   
The widower’s looks, some knew,  
Yet everyone feared for him  
He had nothing to lose. 

The widower was strong as can be.   
To see him cry, a sin.   
His wail sent despair to everyone around,  
But to see that smile-  
All were in bliss.   
He was like a father to the masses,  
And the love of many.   
But only the true lover of one. 

The Killer sneaks and prowls,  
Beware, he will hunt you down.   
Don't make a wrong move if you are his enemy,  
He will catch you when you slip,   
And push you down till you fall. 

The Widower remains alive,  
Only hanging by a single thread.   
He grieved for his love,   
He wished to bring him back,  
But never truly committed. 

But those who focus,   
And look beside him,  
Can see the final truth.   
That a strong spirit resides along with him,  
Continuing to always fight by his side.

The one who holds onto the Widower,  
The Leader who nearly dubbed him his husband.  
They fight together for eternity  
Leaving behind their trace as a legacy. 

Some say the Widower was insane, only blinded by his grief  
That the spirit he acknowledged was just a mimic of what he merely wished could be true.   
But others believed the stories,  
They took the tale to heart,  
And told the story to many others,  
like their romance is that of a myth. 

Many can prove that he was right  
But others would never believe the plight.   
When he was alive, many looked upon the two,  
Wishing they had what the Killer and the Widower used to.   
Others who were foolish tried to steal the Widower,  
Not very many lived to see another day. 

They could have written a book of their adventures,  
But none would believe most the tales they told.   
If only you'd been there  
You could have seen why he holds on,  
And why the Killer is forever in his dreams...

He sung songs upon his depart,   
Which will last for all eternity.   
The Widower and his pupils listened to the Killer's notes,  
Even after he was gone. 

He met the Killer again at his own death,  
And is said to have brought his soul back to life.   
But only in a different realm,  
Far away from here...  
Where they both could never return.

They greeted death with open arms,  
Kissing each other one last time  
And moved together in one last dance.

They had all the time in the world. 

They had an endless amount of time. 

They spent it together. 

Dancing in the sky,  
They stayed entwined with each other.   
Swaying and spinning to the other’s pace.   
In the moonlight, they stayed,  
In the starlight, they swayed. 

Finally able to sing together once again,  
The Widower finally got his love back. 

Nobody knew the Widower, while he knew the Killer.   
They were so close to each other, so calm and quiet.   
Nobody knew the Killer, but that did not matter.   
Being known meant nothing to the Widower. 

They could live together now. 

Forever more.


End file.
